Zized
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS post 2x15 : 'Sexy' – Il était tombé pour elle, sans aucun doute, sans aucune possibilité de rémission, et le plus drôle dans tout ça… C'était que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Glee

**Titre :** _Zized._

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :** OS post 2x15 : 'Sexy' – Il était tombé pour elle, sans aucun doute, sans aucune possibilité de rémission, et le plus drôle dans tout ça… C'était que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Glee appartient dans son intégralité à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy, à qui j'empreinte temporairement les personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cet écrit.

**Note : **Je n'ai jamais écrit quoi que ce soit sur Glee. C'est la première fois que je m'y essaye et j'avais envie d'écrire sur Puck et Lauren, parce qu'il y a peu de fics sur eux (et aussi parce que j'aime beaucoup écrire sur les personnages un peu délaissés) Donc voilà. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça va donner. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

**Note bis :** Le titre provient de l'épisode quinze de la saison deux, dans lequel Lauren confie vouloir devenir célèbre, animer un talk-show et posséder sa propre marque de parfum. En VO, le slogan de la marque donne « You just got Zized », ce qui a été traduit en français par « Avec un 'Z', comme Zizes », Zizes étant son nom de famille… Bref. Je trouvais que ça a bien plus de classe en VO, donc je l'ai laissé comme ça… Ah, et aussi : j'espère vraiment que les persos ne sont pas OOC… C'est ma hantise. v_v

Bref... Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Zized xXx**_

x

Noah Puckerman n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise « non ». A vrai dire, il refusait catégoriquement d'entendre ce mot être prononcé. Bien entendu, ça n'empêchait personne de le rembarrer mais il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à suivre ses propres idéaux et principes, allant parfois – très souvent, en fait – à contrecourant.

L'un des nombreux points qui le caractérisait et qui en même temps l'amenait à être critiqué était son amour pour les femmes.

Noah Puckerman était un beau parleur qui savait toucher ses proies avec de jolis mots bien trouvés et enrobés de sucre et, la plupart du temps, chacune de ses tentatives faisait mouche.

En plus de ceci, Noah possédait une plastique tout à fait satisfaisante. Il le savait et en usait sans modération, faisant chavirer les filles les unes après les autres, sûr de lui, sûr de son charme.

En alliant son corps parfait à ses compliments et baratins, le jeune homme avait réussi à mettre dans son lit de nombreuses femmes, jeunes et moins jeunes, allant même jusqu'à réussir à faire tomber celles qui n'auraient jamais succombé en temps normal.

Son tableau de chasse était impressionnant pour quelqu'un de son âge, et il en était très fier. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait accompli seul, sans tricher – pouvait-on d'ailleurs considérer qu'utiliser des mots qu'on ne pensait pas était une sorte de tricherie ? Noah n'en était pas du tout convaincu – à la sueur de son front.

Il avait réussi à faire plier les femmes les plus réticentes et s'était émerveillé de les voir ensuite revenir vers lui, parfois presque en suppliant.

Malgré tout ceci, il y avait encore des femmes qui parvenaient à lui résister. Noah s'était plusieurs fois demandé comment ceci était possible – après tout, s'il avait été une femme, il aurait bien incapable de se résister… – mais les faits étaient là.

Lauren Zizes résistait encore et toujours à son sex-appeal légendaire, et Noah devenait de plus en plus frustré à l'idée de parvenir à ses fins. La jeune fille semblait tout à fait insensible à son charme, à ses petites intentions. Elle avait même réussi à détourner sa chanson d'amour en quelque chose de totalement ignoble, et il y avait pourtant travaillé tellement dur !

Il était vrai qu'une simple sérénade n'aurait pas suffi, cependant. Lauren n'était pas comme les filles qu'il avait déjà réussi à séduire.

Premièrement, si l'envie l'en prenait, elle serait capable de le réduire en charpie – d'ailleurs, Puck espérait franchement ne jamais réussir à la contrarier réellement, il tenait visage à son beau visage.

Ensuite, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et disait les choses crument, ce que Noah s'était surpris à apprécier – elle lui avait même proposé de réaliser une sex-tape et de la diffuser sur le net ! Cette fille était faite pour lui !

Ce qui amenait au troisième point clé de sa réflexion : elle n'avait peur de rien. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fini par remarquer, après que Lauren se soit finalement lancée et ait changé son solo devant le Glee Club dans son ensemble. Sa performance avait été magnifique… Il n'en avait pas perdu une seule miette.

Lauren Zizes ne faisait rien comme les autres, et c'est ce qui faisait sa rareté. Puck avait remarqué cette pierre précieuse au milieu de tous les cailloux banals qui peuplaient les couloirs de McKinley et s'était mis en tête de la faire sienne dans un but purement égoïste : après tout, s'il s'était aperçu de l'immense potentiel qui sommeillait en Lauren Zizes, n'importe qui possédant un minimum de jugeote en serait capable lui aussi.

Si quelque chose comme cela devait se produire, Noah était tout à fait persuadé que le charme de la jeune fille opèrerait alors sur la personne en question comme il l'avait fait sur lui. Car lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et ses mains devenaient moites. Son cœur se mettait à battre de façon anarchique, parfois vraiment très vite, parfois ratant un battement sur deux, et sa raison partait en vacance avec sa conscience.

Lauren avait réussi à le faire chavirer avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était tombé pour elle, sans aucun doute, sans aucune possibilité de rémission, et le plus drôle dans tout ça…

… C'était que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

x

* * *

Samedi 23 Mars - 17 h 15.


End file.
